Grown Up Stuff
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Phil asks Dan about marriage and Dan gets a little surprise from Phil.


"Dan, what do you think about marriage?" Phil Lester asked as he looked over at his boyfriend of four years.

Dan Howell raised his eyebrows. "Um, marriage is nice… I guess. I don't know," he said.

It was currently a Tuesday night; just before 9 o'clock. Dan and Phil were sitting on the couch next to each other and had been doing so all day. It was just one of those days where Dan and Phil wanted to do absolutely nothing but sit on the couch and cuddle while watching movies together. They have had a few busy weeks and just wanted to relax for a couple of days, which was something they never got to do so they were enjoying it while they could.

"Why are you asking me about marriage all of a sudden?" Dan asked curiously.

"I don't know," Phil mumbled, shrugging his shoulders, before sitting up.

"What's going on?" Dan asked, also sitting up. "Talk to me," he whispered.

Phil sighed. "It's just… We've been together for four years, almost five, and that's a long time. Do you think you'll ever want to be married to me?" He asked nervously, as he stared at Dan.

Dan bit his lip nervously, thinking for a few seconds before he looked up at Phil again. "Of course I would want to marry you; I wouldn't want to spend the rest of my life with someone other than you. I just didn't think it was something that you wanted to do because we never talked about it before. Let's be real, neither of us are the most romantic guys around," he said.

Phil laughed. "Yeah, that's unfortunately true. I just wanted to know…" he mumbled.

"Is there something else on your mind, Phil?" Dan asked.

"You're right. Neither of us are romantic so I'm not going to do this in a romantic way and I wanted to ask you first so I'm just going to do this," Phil took a deep breath, "will you marry me?" He asked.

Dan's eyes went wide with shock. "I-I…" he stuttered. "I don't know what to say. You really want to do get married to me?"

"Yeah, or else I wouldn't have asked you in the first time," Phil said. He sighed, "It's okay if you don't want to do…"

Dan rolled his eyes and looked over at Phil again. "Oh, shut up, Phil! Of course I'll marry you, you idiot!" He yelled. He quickly flung his arms around Phil's neck and kissed him on the lips passionately.

Phil smiled and then he immediately kissed Dan back, wrapping his arms around Dan as he did so. "I love you," he whispered against Dan's lips. "so fucking much," he added. They kissed for a few seconds before Dan finally pulled away.

"Hey, where's my ring?" Dan asked as he looked at Phil again.

Phil laughed and then he pulled out a black box from his pocket. "I didn't forget…"

"Shut up," Dan whispered with shock. "You did not get me an actual engagement ring, did you?" He asked.

"I've been planning to ask you this for months. Today just felt like the day to do it," Phil told him. He opened the box, showing a beautiful, silver ring. "I've been saving up to buy the perfect ring," he said as he took the ring off. "Give me your hand,"

Dan nervously held up his hand. He smiled as he watched Phil put on the ring. "The ring is beautiful," he whispered.

"It better be. That thing cost me everything I had," Phil said jokingly.

Dan looked up at him and smiled. He reached over and kissed him a couple of times. He glanced over at the clock and gasped as soon as he saw what time it was. "Shit! It's almost 9 o'clock. Oh my God. I'm going to be late for my Younow!" Dan yelled. He reached over and quickly grabbed his laptop that was sitting on their coffee table. "5 minutes left. 5 minutes left. Come on!" He yelled, sighing as he waited for his laptop to start up. Dan had been late too many times on Younow and didn't want to be late again. He didn't know why he always happened to be late. It just sort of happened that way.

Phil raised his eyebrows as he watched Dan. "Dan, do you really have to do a Younow tonight? Can't you just do one tomorrow night or something so we can celebrate tonight? I mean… we just got engaged." Phil mumbled.

Dan looked over at Phil and frowned when he saw the look on his face. "I promise… we will celebrate. It's just… I already told everyone that I would do a live show tonight so I kind of have to do one whether I want to or not," he told Phil.

Phil sighed and nodded. "Fine," he said. He started to stand up but he stopped when Dan grabbed his hand.

"You don't have to go," Dan whispered. "Please stay?" He begged.

"Dan, no, this is your live show. Not mine," Phil said.

Dan pulled him back down on the couch. "Doesn't matter whose it is. People are going to be asking for you anyways," he said.

"Okay then… if you say so," Phil said. He got back into his position.

Dan smiled as he looked over at Phil and then he looked back over at his laptop.

10 minutes later; Dan was finally live on Younow.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late. I lost track of time and then Younow just wasn't loading but I'm here now. Just let me tweet this out that I'm actually live because I haven't done that yet. Just a few minutes…" Dan said to his laptop.

Dan had finally gotten the live show started but it didn't take long before the viewers started noticing that Dan had a ring on his finger and they started freaking out because Dan didn't have that ring on before.

_OH MY GOD DAN THAT RING ARE YOU ENGAGED?!_

_DID PHIL PROPOSE AW ARE YOU TWO ENGAGED?_

_WHO GAVE YOU THAT RING DAN IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL!_

_I AM FREAKING OUT omFG DID PHIL PROPOSE TO YOUPLEASE TELl US!_

_WHAT IS AHPPENING OH MY GOD I AM FREAKING OUT! DAN IS ENGAGED! ASDFGHJKL_

Dan sighed in frustration when he started seeing comments about his engagement ring. Dan had forgotten about it already and he knew that he should have taken it off but he didn't. Dan and Phil had never told their Youtube subscribers that they were dating. They didn't want all of the phan shippers to go crazier than they already were. They didn't mind hiding of course. They liked it better this way. It's not like either of them left the house that much so they wouldn't really have to worry about the public. Though, sometimes hiding from everybody did get annoying… It was something they could both handle, especially after being together for almost five years. They had definitely gotten used to crazy shippers.

"Are you okay?" Phil whispered when he heard Dan sigh. Luckily, the viewers already knew that Phil was in the living room.

"Um…" Dan began to say. "Guys, can you give us a second. I'll be right back," Dan said as he sat his laptop down. Dan stood up from the couch, pulling Phil with him, and led the way out of the lounge. "The ring," Dan whispered as he held up his hand.

"Yeah? It's a beautiful ring. What about it?" Phil asked, blinking a few times.

Dan rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I just should have taken it off before the live show started because now everybody is freaking out and they all think that I'm engaged to someone, specifically you, when I really am but they don't know that. I don't know what to do now and I don't want to lie to them because I'm already lying to them about so many other things… I just… I don't know what to do and I'm freakin out right now!" Dan yelled quietly.

Phil bit his lip nervously. "Dan, I know we said that we would hide from the subscribers for as long as we could but I think that it's time that we do tell them about our relationship," he said calmly.

Dan's eyes went wide with shock. "Are you out of your fucking mind?" He asked.

Phil chuckled and shook his head. "It's been four, almost five, years Dan and that's a long time. We're going to be getting married soon. I don't know if I want to hide for much longer," he said.

"I don't know if I'm ready to tell them about us yet, it's a scary thing… Coming out and everything," he whispered.

"I know but I think they would be happy for us if they knew about our relationship. 90% of our subscribers think we're dating already. What's the worst that could happen? We lose a couple thousand subscribers? We get a few hate comments? It's something that we've dealt with before. I know that you're scared. I am scared too. But, we can't hide forever." Phil said.

"I-I guess you're right. I just don't want people hating on me for who I am. I can't help that I'm gay and that I prefer boys over girls. I'm still the same me and I just want people to know that," Dan said.

"Then show them," Phil whispered. He reached over and grabbed Dan's hands.

Dan took a deep breath as he stared at them. "Okay," he whispered. He nodded, "we'll tell them… tonight."

"I know this won't be easy but it'll be for the best and I'll be with you every step of the way," Phil promised.

"As long as I have you, I know that I'll be okay," Dan said.

"Come on, let's go," Phil said. He held onto Dan's hand as he led the way back into the living room. Dan and Phil walked back over to the couch and sat down next. Dan reached over and grabbed the laptop.

"I'm really sorry about that guys. I just needed to talk to Phil for a few minutes but we decided that we should probably tell you…" Dan began to say. He took a deep breath, "about our relationship," he said.

"Our relationship, that is," Phil added, smiling as he looked over at Dan.

Dan laughed. "Yes, mine and Phil's relationship," he said. Dan bit his lip nervously before continuing, "I'm sure 90% of you believe that we're dating or ship phan or whatever, and so we should probably clear all the rumors. Yes, we are dating and we have been for about almost five years now. Practically ever since we met. Yes, we're both gay. This is us coming out."

"Yeah, and we're still the same people. Nothing's going to change. We're still going to make our videos separately and together if you want, which I have a feeling you will want that," Phil said, smiling.

Dan laughed. "Yeah. Nothing has changed. We're still us we both just… prefer boys over girls."

"Basically what we're saying is that we haven't changed even though we're dating. We're still the same old dorky people you know that love making themselves look like complete idiots on the internet," Phil said.

Dan nodded in agreement. "That is an excellent way to describe us," Dan said.

Phil giggled. "Hey! Tell them about what just happened earlier," Phil whispered to Dan.

"Oh! Yeah, that, that's pretty important…" Dan held up his hand and pointed at his finger. "This is an engagement ring, as most of you can probably tell because it's one hell of a ring, and this one over here…" Dan said, nodding towards Phil, "Yeah, he proposed tonight. It was a little sudden and not very romantic, but heck… we've been together four years, so I said yes… so we'll be married in a few months which is kind of scary but amazing. So yeah, that's fun," Dan said.

Phil laughed and then let out a sigh. "Yay for grown up stuff," he mumbled.

Dan also laughed and pushed Phil playfully. "We'll make it fun," he said, smiling.

Phil also smiled. "Yeah, I suppose we will," he agreed.

Dan looked over at Phil and couldn't help but smile. "I'm glad we got that out of the way," he whispered.

"Told you it wouldn't be as bad as you thought it would," Phil whispered back to him. He leaned forward and kissed Dan.

Dan was a little surprised but he immediately kissed Phil back. "That is totally going to be gif'd on tumblr later," he said.

Phil laughed and pushed him playfully. "Yeah, it probably will be."

"Well, now that really is out of the way…" Dan looked over at the chat on Younow again. He laughed when he saw that all the viewers were freaking out because 'phan is real'. "You guys are too much," he said jokingly.


End file.
